


love in withdrawal (makes me hungry for you)

by troubadore



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Witcher Geralt, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore
Summary: Geralt bites off a groan when he sees the toy in Jaskier’s grasp. It’s his largest dildo, the one closest to Geralt’s length and girth, only slightly bigger than Geralt himself. He doesn’t use it often—Almost too big, really, he’d claimed with a playful sigh—but mostly because he has the real thing with him most days.He only brings it out when he’s missing Geralt something fierce, and this last hunt had taken him away from home for nearly three weeks.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 393





	love in withdrawal (makes me hungry for you)

**Author's Note:**

> i'll go back to writing non-smut geraskier soon but it is not this day

Geralt trudges in the front door of the house with a grunt, dropping his gear bag right in the foyer. He takes a moment to breathe, exhaling a long, drawn out sigh. His shoulders relax as the familiar air of the space surrounds him, smelling of warm scented candles and laundry detergent and  _ home. _

Home. Finally.

He leaves his swords next to the door to clean later and makes his way into the house, heading down the hall to his and Jaskier’s bedroom. His goals—in order of importance—are a shower and then sixteen consecutive hours of sleep next to his husband.

It's late and Geralt expects said husband to be fast asleep, but as he approaches the door to their bedroom, left open slightly so he wouldn’t disturb Jaskier by coming in at an hour like this, a soft sound drifts out to him and he pauses, listening.

It comes again, a soft, keening noise, and his blood goes hot in his veins. He knows that sound—he knows it intimately, has drawn it out of spit-slicked, kiss-bruised lips with both his fingers and his cock, and it always sends heat shooting up his spine.

Jaskier has something—his fingers, or maybe one of his toys—up his ass right now and it makes Geralt's cock twitch in the confines of his pants, desire settling in his gut.

Quietly, so as not to startle Jaskier, he pushes the door to the bedroom open a little further. It glides silently over the hardwood and he slips into the room unseen. He stops there, in the shadows, and watches.

In the middle of their king size bed, sheets pushed to the sides, is his husband: lying on his back, legs spread wide in the air. He’s got one hand on his cock and the other between his legs, fingers pushing in and out of his hole, and Geralt can hear the slick, obscene sounds it makes because Jaskier always uses an abundance of lube.

_ Makes me feel like I'm full of your come,  _ he’d told Geralt once, and it had sent such a rush of possessiveness through him he’d made Jaskier’s desire a reality.

Now, Geralt stays where he is, watching as his husband opens himself up, hips rolling into the thrusting motions of his fingers. The room smells like arousal and sex, mixed with Jaskier’s natural cinnamon and citrus scent, and he inhales deeply, pressing a hand to his aching cock as Jaskier lets out the sweetest sounds, little breathless gasps and high whines.

It had initially surprised Geralt to learn his usually loud husband is so subdued in his pleasure, but he’d just shrugged and said growing up with four sisters in a small house meant he’d had to be quiet, and some habits are harder to break than others.

It doesn’t stop pulses of pleasure from singing through his veins, hearing the sounds Jaskier makes, and Geralt finally makes a move to open the fly of his pants and pull his cock out. He’s leaking already, and he smears the precome with slow strokes, slicking himself up and thumbing the head, biting his lip to keep quiet. He doesn’t want to interrupt the show he’s being given. 

Jaskier lets out a soft  _ fuck  _ and Geralt closes his eyes briefly, twisting his hand around the head of his cock on the next stroke. He doesn’t want to miss a second of his husband’s pleasure though so he opens his eyes again to watch as Jaskier pulls his fingers from his ass and reaches around his head for something.

Geralt bites off a groan when he sees the toy in Jaskier’s grasp. It’s his largest dildo, the one closest to Geralt’s length and girth, only slightly bigger than Geralt himself. He doesn’t use it often— _ Almost too big, really,  _ he’d claimed with a playful sigh—but mostly because he has the real thing with him most days.

He only brings it out when he’s missing Geralt something fierce, and this last hunt had taken him away from home for nearly three weeks.

In the moonlight pouring in from the window, Geralt can see the shine of slick on the toy as Jaskier brings it down to his hole. He slows the pace of his strokes on his cock as he watches Jaskier press it against himself, feeling more heat coil in his gut as the head of the dildo breaches him and his hole clenches around it.

Jaskier lets out a gasp that turns into a moan as he works the toy into himself, inch by slow inch, the way he likes to sink onto Geralt’s cock. He takes it beautifully, and Geralt can’t look away as his husband fills himself, stretched around the dildo like it belongs in him. 

“Gods,” Jaskier pants, and Geralt drags his gaze up to his husband’s face where it’s turned into the pillow, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut. It drops back down when Jaskier pulls the toy out slowly and then pushes it back in, back arching at the stimulation. “Fuck— _ Geralt!” _

He has to bite off another groan, swallowing the urge to growl and leave his shadows to climb over his husband and give him what he so obviously, desperately wants. His hand speeds up on his cock again as Jaskier works up a rhythm, pumping the dildo in and out as his other hand works over his cock.

He’s not going to last, but from the careless way Jaskier is working the dildo and the urgent way he’s pulling at his own cock, he’s just about there, too. He’s whining louder now, small needy pleas for Geralt falling from his lips mixed with expletives and moans.

It spurs Geralt on, the coil in his gut growing tighter, balls drawing up, and when Jaskier lets out a sharp cry, shoving the toy in him and body shuddering as orgasm washes through him, he feels his own release roll through him at the same time.

He works his hand over his cock, drawing out the pleasure as his knees go weak and he feels on the verge of collapsing on the floor. He blinks his eyes open when the aftershocks become too much, finally releasing his cock. “Fuck,” he says, softly, and there’s a surprised, choked sound from the bed.

His gaze goes to his husband staring right at him and breathing heavily, eyes wide and a grin curling his mouth.

“Hey,” Jaskier says, voice rough and breathless. “Welcome home.”

Geralt smiles back, soft, and makes his way to the bed, cock still hanging out of his pants. He crawls onto the mattress and fits himself above Jaskier, mouth immediately seeking out his husband’s.

“Good to be home,” he murmurs back, licking into Jaskier’s mouth, and Jaskier just kisses him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu [twitter](http://twitter.com/troubadorer) / [tumblr](http://geraltofriviasleftbuttcheek.tumblr.com)


End file.
